LOSTpédia:Livro de Estilo
__NOEDITSECTION__ Este Livro de Estilo deve ser utilizado como referência para uniformizar os artigos da Lostpedia: é um guia de estilo. As regras propostas não são obrigatórias. Há várias boas formas de se fazer algo, mas se todos fizerem da mesma forma a Lostpedia tornar-se-á muito mais fácil de consultar, manter e expandir. Título dos Artigos O título deve descrever o assunto a tratar de forma sintética e sem ambiguidade. O uso de maiúsculas e minúsculas num título devem conformar-se à norma em vigor. Por exemplo: Missões do Grupo dos Outros. Note que os substantivos que descrevem o assunto do artigo estão iniciados em letras maiúsculas. Palavras de ligação como de, da, dos, em, no, na, os, etc, não necessitam a inicial maiúscula. Nomes de pessoas, sempre devem ter a inicial maiúscula. Predefinições Básicas Como se usa o Escreva , que imediatamente irá aparecer o link da variável numa versão small. Por exemplo: irá aparecer . Outro detalhe muito importante é que ao colocarmos o código de produção de um episódio/mobisódio, aparecerá o título do mesmo. Por exemplo: irá aparecer . Para mobisódios, devemos usar um . Por exemplo: irá aparecer . O crossref é geralmente usado numa referência qualquer, como por exemplo numa curiosidade dum episódio que fala sobre um erro de gravação colocaríamos , ou num parágrafo do artigo dum personagem colocaríamos o episódio onde ocorre o trecho. Enfim, há vários modos de usarmos essa ferramenta. Como se usa o Ao colocarmos o código de produção de um episódio/mobisódio, aparecerá o título do mesmo. Por exemplo: irá aparecer . Para mobisódios, devemos usar um . Por exemplo: irá aparecer . O ep é usado mais como abreviatura de um título dum episódio, em meio de textos. É recomendável que usemos essa ferramenta, ao invés de escrever o nome do episódio. Para ver todas as predefinições ep disponíveis, clique aqui. Wikipedia Para redirecionar um artigo direto à Wikipedia, faça o seguinte: Idiomas: pt - Português (padrão) en - Inglês de - Alemão fr - Francês pl - Polonês ja - Japonês nl - Holandês it - Italiano sv - Suéco es - Espanhol ru - Russo Exemplo: irá se transformar em . Quando quisermos falar sobre algo do nosso dia-a-dia que têm relação em Lost, como aranhas por exemplo, não iremos colocar detalhes como a classe, família, reino, filo, quantidade de pernas, enfim, simplesmente colocaremos o link para a Wikipedia, lembrando que isso é uma LOSTPedia. Exibir o link para o Artigo Principal Muitas vezes você precisará usar essa predefinição. Simplesmente ponha: Exemplo: se transformará em... Muitas vezes certos artigos chegam à uma parte que começam a "invadir" textos de outros artigos. Para não confundirmos, colocaremos o main redirecionando para o artigo principal do "invasor". Se um certo trecho dum artigo for mais apropriado em outro, devemos resumir esse texto, e usar a ferramenta main. Navegações (Nav's) Colocamos o nome dos personagem cuja nav desejada. Porém têm umas excessões. Veja as instruções à seguir: * Todos os episódios centrais de dois personagens ao mesmo tempo, como Jin e Sun, são dos dois e não apenas de um só. Ambos os personagens aparecem nos flashbacks e a história é sobre os dois, ou seja, os episódios de dois personagens ao mesmo tempo são considerados dos dois pela LP-PT. ** Porém, se um ator sai do elenco, a nav passa a ser somente do outro. Como no caso de Shannon e Boone. No episódio , ambos são personagens principais da série e aparecem nos flashbacks. Já em , Boone não faz mais parte do elenco principal, ele é apenas um convidado especial, por isso esse flashback é apenas da Shannon. ** Com Michael e Walt acontece a mesma coisa, o episódio é considerado dos dois, visto que os dois são personagens principais. Já os episódios e são apenas de Michael já que o ator de Walt não faz mais parte do elenco principal. ** Os episódios e são em conjunto também. O primeiro é considerado de Rose e Bernard e o segundo de Paulo e Nikki. * Os episódios , , e entram em navegações e infoboxes, mas como um episódio só: e . É um episódio centrado em vários personagens que não tem uma relação direta como Jin e Sun ou Rose e Bernard, que são casados. No caso do episódio , ele também entra nas nav's e infoboxes, mas não tem variação de nome, já que não é um episódio separado em duas partes. * As navegações de personagens singulares como as de Jin, Sun, Boone, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Rose, Bernard, Paulo e Nikki são usadas apenas na página de seus próprios personagens ou nos episódios/mobisódios que são só deles, como o caso de que é só de Michael ou do mobisódio que é só de Jin. * Quanto aos objetos, personagens de flashbacks e quaisquer outros episódios usa-se a navegação deles em conjunto: "JineSun", "BooneeShannon", "MichaeleWalt", "PauloeNikki". * Não colocaremos personagens principais como personagens de flashbacks de outros personagens. Porque eles são principais, mesmo aparecendo em outros flashbacks. * As nav's só serão feitas para personagens principais, ou que têm flashbacks/forwards. Design duma Página Em relação aos subtítulos de navegação da página de um personagem, dividimos o seguinte: Antes da Ilha (...) Na Ilha 1ª Temporada (...) 2ª Temporada (...) 3ª Temporada (...) 4ª Temporada (...) 5 Temprada Depois da Ilha 2005.... (...) 5 Temporada (2008) (...) Curiosidades (...) Veja Também (...) Links Externos (...) A quantidade de temporadas, depende do personagem, óbvio. "Antes da Ilha", só se ele tiver algum flashback, e o mesmo com o "Flashforward". "Curiosidades", "Veja Também" e "Links Externos" são totalmente opcionais. Claro que podem haver outros subtítulos como "Origem do Nome", etc... Pode-se usar "Primeira Temporada". Porém, tentamos usar um mesmo estilo para todas as páginas, então recomenda-se usar "1ª Temporada". O design de páginas de episódios muitas vezes dependem do episódio. Mas geralmente são divididos assim: Flashbacks (...) Na Ilha Local 1 (...) Local 2 (...) Local 3 (...) Flashforwards Curiosidades (...) Veja Também (...) Links Externos (...) A quantidade de locais, depende do episódio, óbvio. "Flashbacks", só se ele tiver algum flashback, e o mesmo com o "Flashforward". "Curiosidades", "Veja Também" e "Links Externos" são totalmente opcionais. Claro que podem haver outros subtítulos, como "Referências Culturais", etc... Quando digo locais, estou me referindo aos demais cenários do episódio. Exemplo: Em , há dois: "Na Ilha da Hidra" e "No Acampamento". Infoboxes Title: Colocamos o título da Infobox. Em Infoboxes de personagens colocamos o nome e seu último sobrenome. Ex: Jack Shephard. Image: Endereço da imagem. Ex: EthanRomo.jpg . First: Primeira aparição do personagem. Ex: . Last: E aqui, a última aparição. Ex: . Name: Nome do personagem. Colocamos o nome completo. Ex: Charlie Hieronymus Pace. Status: Status do personagem. Ex: Vivo, Morto ou Desconhecido. Não coloque como fulano morreu! Age: Idade atual (cronologia Lost) do personagem. Ex: 35. Place: Local de nascimento, origem. Colocaremos a cidade, estado e país. Ex: Ontário, Canadá, EUA. Profession: Profissão, ou (devido ao acidente) ex-profissão. Ex: Médico. IslandReason: Razão de estar na Ilha. Ex: Um dos Outros, ou, Passageiro do Vôo 815. Actor: Ator que interpreta o personagem. Ex: Evangeline Lilly. É só preencher os campos logo depois do =. Existem muitas infoboxes... Uma para os Sobreviventes, uma para Personagens de Flashbacks, uma para Os Outros, uma para Objetos, uma para Locais, uma para Episódios, enfím, várias! Só nos resta saber manusear com elas e saber escolher a própria para cada artigo, por exemplo: Christian Shephard, é um personagem que apareceu em mobisódios, praticamente todos os episódios de Jack, sua voz foi escutada muitas vezes, teve breve aparições na Ilha, flashbacks de outros personagens e também apareceu na Ilha. Afinal, qual infobox deveríamos usar para esse personagem? Pare e pense, use a lógica. Christian acima de tudo é um personagem secundário. ;] Imagens Nas páginas de episódios, a imagem na infobox sempre será do personagem centrado no mesmo e na Ilha. Dependendo do episódio, por falta de imagens (enfim, em último caso apenas), a foto poderá ser dos flashbacks/forwards. Nas páginas de temporadas, a imagem do episódio poderá ser qualquer uma (só por favor, não leve ao pé da letra). Na lista de episódios, sempre deverá ser um close do rosto do personagem central, e dessa vez, nos flashbacks/forwards. Categoria:Lostpedia